


I Don’t Wanna Feel Like I Don’t Know You Anymore

by lwt_sunflower16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Domestic, Fluffy, Kidfic, Kinda, M/M, dad louis, ex to lovers, i guess, implied - Freeform, they used to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwt_sunflower16/pseuds/lwt_sunflower16
Summary: Darcy finds a pic of Louis and asks Harry who it is.Just a one shot based off of Changes
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 32





	I Don’t Wanna Feel Like I Don’t Know You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Polaroids:  
> https://t.co/f1zKrYjaRi  
> https://t.co/7x4R3LS819  
> https://t.co/NdrNLhxHWr  
> https://t.co/XKxf8kahTl
> 
> Harry playing with rings:  
> https://t.co/PR1o11CzUp
> 
> I dont know if this will work but I'm trying

Picture this......

  


24 years from now Harry is sitting down at a café, waiting for his daughter, Darcy. He sees her and gets up to hug her but sees that she's holding something out if the corner of his eye. Shes holding a few Polaroids in her hand.

  


They sit down and Harry asks, "So, how is moving in going?". 

  


Darcy replies with, "Its been ok dad. I really like Yorkshire,".

  


"Really, that's great. I'm glad you could make use of my old house,"

  


"Its no problem really. You know I loved the visits there when I was little,".

  


Harry smiles at Darcy with a smile he reservers for her eyes only. She smiles back and says, "So I was going through some boxes you left in the attic and I came across this one box.....I found these old Polaroids," she holds up the ones that Harry saw earlier.

  


"Yeah? What about them?" He inquires, the little crease between his brows forming little lines just like Darcy remembers from when she was younger.

  


"Its just that there is this person and I've never seen them before, you two looked close in one of 'em,". Darcy starts to fiddle with the rings on her fingers. Like father like daughter I guess.

  


Harry let's out a chuckle and says, "Babe, I'm not hearing a question here?"

  


"Um, just......who is he? Was he important to you?" Harry raises his eyebrows at the 'he'. _She couldn't be talking about..._

  


Low and behold as she slides the photos across the table, there, in grainy beauty, is the face of his first crush, his first kiss, his first everything. Two of them had the person's name scrawled, in an all to well known handwriting, at the bottom.

  


  


  


  


  


"Oh, um. That's Louis. Yes, he was very important to me," Harry mumbles to his daughter, his voice cracking at the name he hasn't spoken in years.

  


Darcy doesn't look satisfied about this answer and decides to press on, "Well...what happened?".

  


"Its a long story sweetheart,".

  


"I have time" Darcy scoots to the edge of her chair, not wanting to miss a word her dad said about the man with a whole box dedicated to him in her dads attic, especially a man she's never heard of before.

  


"Ok, Let me tell you a story of a little boy" he leans back trying to collect his thoughts.

  


"There is a town somewhere down a country road. I see it now. I take it everywhere I go," Harry starts out, instantly peaking Darcy's interested.

  


He continues, "The river sways, they can almost hear it now. As if to say 'You’re not the only one who wants a way out'". 

  


"Wha- Darcy tries to interrupt but Harry trudges on.

  


"So, they go. ‘Cause they don’t wanna feel like they don’t know you anymore. They memorize those roads". Harrys face molds into a smile. But not a sunshine smile. No, one of those smiles that say _'Im broken but I'm going to say I'm fine because you wouldn't understand'._

  


He takes a deep breath, "Somewhere out in the big wild country someone’s falling in love in a backseat. Giving it away like their hearts won’t ever break. God bless the young hearts sipping cheap wine, getting drunk with their friends for the first time. Thinking nothing’s going to change, until everything changes," Darcy swears she she her dads eyes mist up but he brings his folded hands up to, discreetly kiss his sun ring.

  


  


  


"I'm sorry dad but what does this have to do with the man in the picture," Darcy can't help but ask.

  


"I'm getting there darling".

  


He starts once again, "They never leave. They’re all having babies now. Watching daytime TV. Living off the gossip of a cruel small town,".

  


"Who are they?!?" Darcy yells in exasperation. None of this is telling him who the man is or whats so important about him. 

  


Harry ignore her, knowing she'll know in a few minutes, longer if she keeps interrupting.

  


"So, they go, cause they don’t wanna feel like they don’t know you anymore. They memorize those roads,". He's sure he hears his daughter mutter, "You already said this, like 2 minutes ago,".

  


Before he starts the important part he hears whistling.

  


He knows that melody, he knows that voice. It used to lull him to sleep every night, gently wake him every morning, and vibrate in his ear while they were slow dancing in the middle of the kitchen at 2 in the morning because they were young. Young and in love.

  


He turns around and his breath catching in his throat.

  


"Oh. Hi Mr. Tomlinson. What are you doing here?" He while his head when Darcy says this. What?

  


"Aye, hi Darcy. It's nice to see you. Noah has been talking about you non stop. He misses you," that high voice haunted Harry.

"Aw, tell him I said hi. We're definitely going to have to hang out soon. How are him and....whats his name? Aiden! How are him and Aiden doing?" Darcy smiles at Louis and he smiles back.

  


"They're doing great. Just celebrated 6 months". Harry is lost really really lost.

  


Darcy sees her dads confused face and lights up, "Oh yeah. You dont know each other. Louis this is my dad. Dad this is Noah's dad, Louis. We met lately week when i went to Noah's house to help him get ready for a date,".

  


Louis turns to greet his son's, best friend's father. The words die in his throat. 

  


Darcy insists that he sits down. He does and flags down a waiter to order a tea.

  


With a giddy smile Darcy says, "So, dad. Finish your story". Harry looks to Louis carefully. He sighs and begins again, knowing his daughter isn't going to let up. "Somewhere out in the big wild country I was falling in love in a backseat. Giving it away like my heart won’t ever break. Had such a young heart sipping cheap wine. Getting drunk with my friends for the first time".

  


He tries to stop the tear but he's nothing control right now. "Thinking nothing’s going to change. Until everything changed". His voice breaks on the last word, already having gotten softer. Harry tries to shrink in on himself, old habits die hard.

  


"Dad, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to push I just wanted to know who the man was. I so so sorry," Darcy says as her heart breaks, little does she know, Louis' heart us breaking just as much if not more.

  


"Me. Its about me," Louis blurts out.

  


"What?"

  


"That's an old song your dad wrote and sold 20 something years ago me. I'm the man in these photos,".

  


"What the fuck?" Darcy exclaims.

  


"Let's talk about this after Harry calms down," Louis suggests softly, heart tearing in two at the sound of Harry's sobs.


End file.
